Worn
by BlackKeysJonas
Summary: There is only so much that I can take, the pain that I go through every day is just getting too much. Having a disease, an un-treatable medical condition, isn't easy. It's stopping me from getting far in my life, stopping me from what I'm best at. My name is Chad and this is my story, The untold version.
1. Chapter One: A Change In Behaviour

** _ Worn_**

Summary:

There is only so much that I can take, the pain that I go through every day is just getting too much.. Ever since I was diagnosed, everyday has just been getting harder and harder to the point where I can no longer cope on my own.

Having a disease, an un-treatable medical condition, isn't easy. People always wonder what's wrong, although I can't tell them them the truth exactly. Well, at least not the whole truth. They know that something isn't right, and that I will never be the same again, they just... don't know what it is that's actually wrong with me.

What's stopping me from getting far in my life, stopping me from what I'm best at. Stopping me from what I want to do...

My name is Chad, and this is my story.

The untold version.

* * *

With the warm sun and the light breeze that would lightly blow against his skin, life could not be better. Chad had just arrived at work for the day and was already feeling as though he had tried his best, finished filming, and had gone outside for a tan with his cast members. Perhaps if he did get a tan today, Dakota would be joining him. He would just have to wait and see. Walking into the studios, Chad nodded to a few of his cast mates that past him. Just a simple gesture as if to say, "Hey or "Good Morning". He didn't always get a reply or a nod back, but that didn't matter to him. Just his cast mates and friends knowing that he cared was enough.

Just as Chad was about to walk down the hall towards the Mackenzie Falls set, Sonny stopped from going anywhere. She had just walked around the corner and was now standing in front of him, literally only a few centimeters away from his face. Because of the warm weather they had been getting over the last few days, Sonny had taken it upon herself to wear a nice summer dress. This however, was noticed Chad's eye and he couldn't help but blush when he caught himself staring at a certain somewhere.

Sonny smiled that big old smile she always has and patted Chad's arm lightly, "Morning Chad" she spoke, removing her hand from his arm and placing it at her side. She brought it back up to fix her hair for a moment before letting it dangle down the side of her leg again. "How're you this morning?" she asked Chad, she noticed that he was somewhat more happy than usual. Not that he wasn't always happy, but he had his moments.

Chad coughed awkwardly when he caught himself staring again but then shortly recovered and replied to Sonny's question."I'm uh, I'm good. Thanks for asking" he said with a quick nod, he went to look at his wrist but then remembered that he never actually wore a watch. There was the odd occasion when you'd catch him wearing one, but it was very rare. Some say that it's worth seeing, whatever that means. "Do you happen to know the time?"

Sonny thought for a moment but then remembered that she had taken her watch off and placed it inside her shoulder. Sliding her bag further down her arm, she pulled on the zipper and stuck her hand inside, searching for the watch. "It's-" she moved the watch to the side, getting a better view of the hands. "It's half past ten" she told Chad, placing the watch back in her bag.

Chad nodded and then looked down the corridor ahead of him. "Right well, I better be going", He said, slowly moving away from Sonny before she could say anything else. "Um... bye" he said before turning around, and leaving.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tawni was in the dressing room that she shares with Sonny, straitening her long blonde hair. It was already straight, but it wasn't straight enough. According to Tawni Heart, a comb through the hair won't get you anywhere. Sighing with content, she picked up her iphone and looked through her song list.

Sonny chose that moment to walk in, heading straight towards her dressing table. She noticed what Tawni was doing and sighed, letting out a giggle as she shook her head. Same old Tawni, she thought to herself. After making sure she was situated on her chair properly, she swung around to face her desk (She was sitting on a spinney chair) and began going through some sketches that she had written a few days ago.

There was a knock at the door although only Sonny paid attention to it."Knock Knock" It was Chad. He walked into the room, standing beside Tawni's dressing table. "How are you ladies today?" he asked, smirking lightly. Somehow, he was acting oddly different to the way he was earlier, he had been having a lot of mood changes recently. Sonny took note of this as she watched his actions.

Tawni however didn't care to take notice that he was there, instead, she went back to her original plan and stuck some music on. Just so that she could drown out the sound of Chad's voice, she turned her music up to full blast.

"So uh, Sonny" Chad said, trying not to cringe at the sound of the horribly loud music that Tawni was playing. "Have you seen my script, I seem to have lost it" he looked around the room before turning to Sonny again.

Sonny shrugged her shoulders, not really knowing what to say. "No, sorry, I haven't" she told him in honestly. If she had seen it, she would tell him where it was straight away, but unfortunately, she did not have that kind of information.

Chad went to reply, but couldn't form words. His face started to go a little pale, although his cheeks were still rosey. He slowly closed his eyes, and kept them that way for a few seconds before opening them again. Sonny looked at him for a moment, trying to figure something out. He looked somewhat uncoordinated. Out of it. She watched as he placed his right hand over his forehead, clamping his eyes shut again. Tawni, not taking notice to what was going around her, get out her speakers so that she could put her music even louder.

Sonny chose this moment to speak up, realizing that something was wrong. "Chad, is something wrong?" She asked, generally concerned. Sure, Chad hadn't been one of the nicest people but he had been strangely nice to her today, and he wasn't feeling well. She wasn't going to leave him standing there, feeling unwell. "You look a bit... pale, flushed even", she said said as she began to stand out of her chair.

Chad shook his head, trying to assure her that he was fine. "I'm fine, really. Could you just... ask Tawni to turn the music down?" he asked as nicely as he could. What was with him and being nice today? Normally, it wasn't him. Well... he would act "nice" now and again, sometimes he would have his moments also, but normally he was just plain old stubborn and arrogant.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Tawni asked over the horribly loud music. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU."

Chad looked over at Sonny, noticing that she wanted to help, and shook. "I'm just gonna go" he muttered. He was already starting to feel faint and didn't want to cause any trouble, knowing what was going to happen.

Without saying anything else, Chad left, leaving Sonny to deal with Tawni. Sonny sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to get through to Tawni with her loud music blaring across the dressing room. She was quite surprised that nobody and came and told them off as it was so loud. Not knowing really what to do, Sonny stood up and walked over to Tawni's dressing table, turning her music off completely.

Tawni looked angry. "What was that for? You know how I like to listen to music when I straighten my hair" she said as she turned off her straighteners and set them down on the table. She turned around in her chair which just like Sonny's, was a spinney chair. "What do you want?"

Sonny wrinkled her nose a little at Tawni's harsh tone, but slowly recovered. "First of all, that is the most ridiculous thing I have heard and secondly, why didn't you answer Chad when he spoke to you?" sonny began to tap her fingers on the table beside her, a nervous habit that she had recently encountered. After waiting several seconds for an answer, she spoke again. "Tawni? Are you going to answer me?"

"What?" Tawni asked in her usual "I'm the best and I don't care about anything"attitude as she began to file her nails. "If you want to say something, then speak louder."

"I said.. or rather asked? whatever, I asked you why you didn't answer Chad when he was speaking to you" sonny stated, her fingers had finally stopped the repetitive tapping but were now running up and down her arms awkwardly. "I know that you don't like him, but it would be nice if you would listen to what he has to say."

Tawni sighed and stopped what she was doing. "Whatever, he needs to learn that if he want's to talk to me, he can't do it when I'm making myself look B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L."

Sonny clapped her hands loudly. "Well done Tawni, you can actually spell" she spoke sarcastically. She knew fine well that Tawni could spell, but she only did so when she needed to or when she could be bothered. To her, it wasn't needed in everyday life and she tried to use it as little as possible. It wasn't as if she was going to need it, was she?

Tawni beamed happily. "I know right?" she asked, not quite catching on the sarcasm. She gave herself a clap before standing up. It was then that she noticed the look that Sonny was giving to her. "Oh... you were being sarcastic? whatever" she said and walked behind her curtain to get changed, leaving Sonny to stand there waiting.

* * *

Chad sighed in frustration as he entered his dressing room, slamming the door behind him. He had yet to find his script. He slowly made his way over the the sofa at the side of his dressing room and sat down, running a hand through his recently cut, golden blonde hair. He thought for a few moments, letting his eyes wander across the room. They paused half way through his wander, stopping on the table not far from the window on the right wall of the room. He got up, walked over, and looked at the table. Sure enough, there it was, sitting there with all pride and glory. His script.

Smiling to himself, he let out a little chuckle. "There you are, I have been looking for you all morning" he said to himself as he sat back down on the sofa. He had recovered from his little "Dilemma" in Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. He was now back to his normal arrogant self.

Not wanting to be late for rehearsals again, Chad got up and walked towards the door. He rolled up his script and put it in his back pocket. Without looking back, he walked out of his dressing room and headed towards set.

"Chad, nice of you to finally join us" the director said, sarcasm rippling through his voice. "You're late, again" he watched as Chad walked towards him, taking his script out of his pocket whilst doing so.

"I'm sorry sir" Chad said, although he didn't really mean it. He handed over his script and sighed. "It won't happen again sir" he had recently taken antecedence to calling his director "sir", as he could never remember his actual name.

Chad's director scoffed and snatched the script out of his hands. "It better not" he spoke, referring to what Chad had just said.

Chad, feeling slightly nervous by the mans actions, silently nodded and walked over to set and took his place to begin the scene.

"Trevor, come on, you know you can tell me anything" Chad said as his character, Mackenzie.

Ferguson, who played the part of Trevor, shook his head. "I can't... you'd, you'd hate me" he said, having his head down in shame.

Mackenzie's eyes widened at the thought. "Trevor, how could I possibly hate you?" He asked, although he was certain that wasn't enough to get through to his friend. "You are my best friend."

"I know but... I did something wrong..." Trevor said, he was going to say more but he seemed almost... hesitant to continue. "Something that would be against the law in your book."

Mackenzie laughed, shaking his head yet again. "I don't have a book... unless you count the one about my water" he said to his friend, nudging him with his elbow, a slight smirk trailing upon his lips.

"You mean your dads water" Trevor pointed out.

Mackenzie sighed, not getting anything out of him. "Cute the nonsense" He said, catching Trevor by surprise. "What is going on?"

Trevor thought for a moment and then sighed like his friend had done just two seconds ago. "I'm.." he paused and took in a deep breath. "I'm going out with Chloe."

It ended there.

"You okay man?" Ferguson asked Chad as the scene ended. He had noticed his sudden change of complexion, his skin turning from a dull shade of pink to a much more paler colour.

Chad nodded, although he did feel kind of off. "Yeah, I just... I just need some rest, I was up late last night" he explained.

Ferguson smiled and nodded his head. "Alright, if you get any worse then just let me know, I will be there in a second" He told his best friend. He just wanted Chad to know that he was there for him.

Chad took note of that but didn't reply. Instead, he slowly turned around and walked back to his dressing room.

* * *

"Ugh, I give up" Nico said as he threw his game controller across the table. He had been beat at the game yet again, by Grady. "How are you so darn good at this?"

Grady smirked, putting his hand down his shorts to retrieve some cheese, earning a disgusted look from his best friend who was by far used to this by now. "Ever hear the saying, "Practice makes perfect?" he asked with a laugh.

Nico gawked, his mouth opening wide. He had never seen Grady like this before, he was so... so... what's the word? Confident, that it. Confident. "Uh Grady? Dude, are you okay?" he wasn't sure if Grady was in a strange mood, or he really was just being overly confident with himself.

"Of course I am" Gray said, placing his controller down. "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked his friend, taking a rather large bit out of his cheese. Cheddar cheese to be exact.

Nico shook his head. "Nothing it's just, you're acting so... Confident big headed even" he said, although he did not want to hurt his best friends feelings. He knew that Grady could get rather emotional at times.

"Why would I be? Considering I just bet you, _again_" he said, earning a frown from Nico. "I'm joking, I'm joking" he said almost instantly. He too, was shocked by his sudden outburst of confidence. "I'll play you again?" he asked, going back to his usual, overly happy self.

"Oh your on" Nico said, suddenly forgetting about everything.

"He-hem" Sonny said, pretending to cough as she walked into the prop house. Although it didn't come out as expected, she did however, catch the boys attention. "What are you two up to?" she asked, peering over Nico's shoulder.

Nico shrugged her away. "Only the best game ever" he said as he high fived Grady and then went back to picking up his controller.

Sonny smiled at how excited they were. "And what's that called?" she asked them. She knew what it was, she was just wanting to start a conversation.

"Uh..." Grady said, looking over at Nico for guidance.

"We forgot" They both said with a nod, there eyes locking immediately.

"Typical" Sonny said with a laugh before sitting down on the chair beside her. "This morning has been so boring! Why hasn't rehearsal started yet?"

Nico put his controller down and turned to Sonny. "Marshal isn't in yet, he had to take care of something. Should be here around lunch time, or that's what he told me anyway" he said, not waiting for a reply before turning back to his game.

"So... What's going on?" Zora asked, surprising everybody as she had jumped out of nowhere."Have I missed anything?"

Sonny sighed after catching her breath and turned to Zora. "Not really... I just got here, I wanted to see if anyone wanted to go to the cafeteria? Maybe get some lunch?"

"What time is it?" Nico asked, uncertain if he should have now, or wait until later.

Sonny looked at her watch. "It's twelve fifteen, the cafeteria will be starting to fill up" She told him. "We might as well go down and get something whilst we can."

"Well... I'm in!" Grady exclaimed, feeling quite peckish as the only thing he had eaten today was his secret stash of cheese, which he had demolished. It was only a few slices which he had kept from the day before. "Is it hot dogs today?"

Sonny wrinkled her nose slightly, feeling a light itch. "No, I think it's burgers" She said, shaking her head.

"Whatever" Zora said. "Race you to the cafeteria!"

* * *

As usual, the cafeteria was busy. The sound of people chatting away to themselves and trays banging against each other could be hear down the bottom of the hall. As soon as the cast of _So Random! _entered the cafeteria, they could smell the beef burgers and french fries, the smell of the oils going up there noses making them cringe. It wasn't the most pleasant of smells, that was something they were certain of.

One by one, the group picked up a tray and lined up, looking at the selection of assorted foods in front of them. Just as normal, nothing looked appetizing. Not liking the look of what was lay out in front of her, Sonny and for the burger and fries. It wasn't the healthiest meal she could have chose, although she was pretty sure that it wouldn't taste as nice either. Following shortly behind her, the cast asked for the same thing and were soon sat at there usual table centered in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Well, this tastes better than I thought it would" Sonny said, taking a bite of her beef burger. "The fries aren't too bad. They could be better, but they could be worse" Her friends nodded, agreeing with her that for once the food was actually decent. Not, what they had expected.

"I think It tastes good" Grady said, agreeing with Sonny also. "The burger is a bit dry, but the fries take a way the slight stale taste. Also, this smoothie takes away the soggy taste of the fries that forever surround your mouth when your done" His friends just started at him wide eyed.

"Since when did you become a master on food G?" Nico asked his best friend, giving him a fist punch.

"Well, I have learned to become careful of what I eat whilst being here. it has just become a habit that I can't get rid of" Grady said with a chuckle. "Now, back to this" He said, eyeing the food on his plate.

Sonny laughed at the odd behavior of her friends. "You are too funny" She said, looking over at the door. Noticing that the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_ were making there way in, she stood up and walked over.

"Hey Chad" She said as he walked into the Cafeteria, him being the last of his cast to step foot into it. "How're you?"

"I'm uh..." He didn't finish, he ended up putting his hands over his ears, flinching slightly.

Sonny watched him, slightly concerned by his actions. "Are you okay?" She lifted her hands to remove his own from his ears, but it was no use, they instantly went back to there original place.

"It's too loud in here" He mumbled. Sonny could tell by the sound of his voice that he wasn't feeling good. Again, much like this morning, he was a little paler than usual. "It's giving me a headache"

"Oh" Was all Sonny said, not really knowing what to say or do.

"Could you tell them to shut up?" Chad said with his teeth gritted together. Sonny was shocked by his sudden mood change. "It's getting really annoying now, I can't stand it!"

"Fine!" Sonny sighed, getting tired of his attitude recently. She walked over, grabbed two trays and banged them together. Seeing as that didn't work, she repeated the same action again, but much louder, whilst standing on a chair. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" She yelled. She hadn't meant to be rude, but it was for the sake of Chad. She just wanted his attitude to go away for once.

The cafeteria went silent, nothing was heard.

All eyes were behind Sonny.

"What?" She asked, turning around to see what everyone was looking at.

Chad was standing there, swaying slightly from side to side. His eyes looked uncoordinated, unsure of where to look. His face had gone a sudden pale colour. Not even a second later, a gasp was heard and his body went limp, falling to the floor.

"Chad?" Sonny whispered, her voice barely audible.

* * *

**Complete re-write of "Pulling Through It all", starting now!**

**What do you think? It took me almost a week and a half to write this chapter, I just wanted to make sure that I had put my full effort into it. The story plot will still be the same but it will have a different flow to it. I will try and update regularly, but if you want more chapters like this, then it will probably be every two weeks or once a month that this story is updated.**

**I was going to continue to use the original title and summary but then I decided, no, that would defeat the purpose of re-writing the story. So, instead, I decided to go for a whole new summary, and title.**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts on the chapter. What you liked, what you didn't like. Please remember that this is the first chapter, the story will get much better it goes along. Hopefully...**

**Have any of you heard the song "Stay" by Mayday Parade? I love them and that song is just beautiful, please listen to it and let me know your thoughts. I have liked Mayday Parade for a while now, but have only recently discovered this song on YouTube. The music video for it is very good also. If you do listen to it, I suggest you watch watch the video whilst doing so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance or anything associated with it.**

**Please follow me on twitter at JBFA_Creativity  
**

**Chloe xoxo**


	2. Chapter Two: Finding Out

** _ Worn_**

Summary:

There is only so much that I can take, the pain that I go through every day is just getting too much.. Ever since I was diagnosed, everyday has just been getting harder and harder to the point where I can no longer cope on my own.

Having a disease, an un-treatable medical condition, isn't easy. People always wonder what's wrong, although I can't tell them them the truth exactly. Well, at least not the whole truth. They know that something isn't right, and that I will never be the same again, they just... don't know what it is that's actually wrong with me.

What's stopping me from getting far in my life, stopping me from what I'm best at. Stopping me from what I want to do...

My name is Chad, and this is my story.

The untold version.

* * *

The cafeteria went silent. All that could be heard was the sound of light and heavy coming from the people surrounding. Not a word had been said since Sonny had spoken that one word. Everyone was too shocked to speak, to let any sort of noise escape their mouths. After waiting a few moments, Sonny finally popped back into reality and got straight to action, giving people orders.

"Nico, can you call an ambulance?" Sonny asked, not turning her attention away from Chad. She was now knelt on the floor beside him, checking to see what the matter was. Obviously, she wasn't a doctor, meaning that she couldn't tell.

"Yeah..." Nico said, letting out the breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. He was still shocked by what just happened, none of this was expected.

Not wanting to waste any time with fussing or messing around, Nico, just like Sonny, got into to action. He put his hands hand in his pockets, hoping that at least one of them would pick up his cell phone. Sighing with relief, he took it out of his right pocket, and quickly switched it on. It was a good few seconds before the screen turned on, allowing him to press in the three numbers that he knew all too well off by heart.

9-1-1

"Grady" Sonny said, standing up as she did so. "Watch Chad whilst I go get a wet clothe" she told him, running over to the kitchen area in the cafeteria. She had noticed that Chad's forehead was feeling a bit warm, she was going to get something to bring his temperature down.

Grady nodded, kneeling down beside Chad with a slight struggle. He didn't do anything, he just watch as Nico spoke to the emergency services.

"Hello?" Nico asked whoever answered, it was a habit he had. He wouldn't just say it, it would come out more as a question than a statement. "This is Nico Harris, um my uh.. friend..." He struggled saying the word "friend", seeing as though him and Chad were never really close. "My friend past out, I don't know why, apparently he was complaining of a headache and then he was out of it" he spoke, hoping the person on the other end of the line. "His name is Chad Dylan Cooper...Condor Studios...Uh, we are in the cafeteria, block 6" a few more words were exchanged before Nico hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Well?" Sonny asked, returning from the top end of the cafeteria. In her hand, she held a damp clothe. "Did you call for an ambulance?"

Nico watched as she moved Grady away slightly, and then placed the clothe on Chad's forehead. "Yeah.. they said that they'd be hear in about five minutes or so" he said, he looked around the room and noticed that everyone was just standing there watching, not bothering to do anything.

Sonny nodded, not saying another word. She was however, going to say something to the people behind her but didn't get a chance to as the paramedics came swarming into the cafeteria.

"Can you tell me what happened?" One of the paramedics asked, looking at Sonny. The other two were now knelt down, checking Chad's temperature and so on.

Sonny looked over at the paramedic and gave him a simple shrug of the shoulders. "I don't actually know, he was complaining of a headache" she explained, recalling what had happened only just a few minutes ago. "I told everyone to be quiet and then... everyone was silent, I turned around and he just... passed out."

The paramedic nodded. "I think we will take him in" he said, looking at his crew beside him. "His temperature is at 103, which is concerning and his blood pressure is high, around 125. Also, he may have a slight concussion but we can't confirm that for sure" he said.

Without another word being said, Chad was lifted onto a stretcher and rolled out of the cafeteria. The one paramedic that was trailer behind turned to Sonny. "Would you like to come in the ambulance with us?" He asked, motioning for her to come with them.

Sonny nodded. "Yeah" she said, before turning to her cast. "Guys, if Marshal get's here whilst I'm away, tell him where I am."

Her friends nodded, not saying anything.

* * *

"Guys, what's going on?" Marshal asked, walking into the cafeteria just a few moments after the ambulance left. The cafeteria was still slightly crowded. Some people had gone back to eating there lunch, other had left theirs unoccupied and walked out of the cafeteria altogether.

"Chad" was all that Nico say. He noticed the confused look that Marshal wore upon his face, and then continued. "Something happened with Chad... he was complaining of a headache, he passed out" he explained. "The cafeteria was really noisy, nobody knew what was going on. We ended up calling for an ambulance."

"Did you find out why he had the headache?" Marshal asked, although he already had a feeling he knew what was going on.

"Uh... Sonny said that he told her that the cafeteria was too noisy, it was just too loud" that's all that Nico could remember although he wished that he could remember more.

Marshals face paled. "Oh" he mumbled looking down to the floor.

"What is it?" Zora asked, confused look on her face. "You look as though you know something that we don't."

"It's not it it's just..." Marshal sighed heavily. "I've known Chad for years. And when you know someone for years, you create this bond. You share things with each other" he paused for a moment, and then spoke again. "Chad shared something very personal with me and I have a feeling that I know why he is in the hospital" he mumbled, his voice a hush tone.

"Care to elaborate?" Zora asked, motioning with her hands for him to continue.

"Zora?" Tawni asked, running a hand through her long blonde hair. "You really believe that him and chad are "close"?"

Zora gave a half hearted shrug. "Well I've never known Marshal as one who lies, so yeah" she spoke confidently. "I believe him."

Tawni let out a sigh, clearly annoyed by the twelve year old's words. "Alright, alright... Just do me a favor and stop with the smart words?"

"Well from what Chad told me, he has this medical condition" Marshal coughed, hoping to get up an wind that was preventing his voice to project. "I can not tell you what it is, I promised Chad that I wouldn't tell anyone" he looked them in the eyes seriously before speaking. "All that I can tell you is that if not treated correctly, it could put Chad in a lot of danger."

* * *

Sonny, who was still sitting in the moving ambulance, grasped Chad's hand in a firm grip, never wanting to let go. She would never admit it the the randoms but she was somewhat worried for the boy. It were as though there was something more to their relationship. Sometimes it felt as though they friends, good friends, not frenimies. Sonny could not tell were these sudden burst of feeling for the boy came from but she felt happy with it, she had hoped that moment would last longer than it did.

Unfortunately, they were interrupted by one of the paramedics. "Miss Monroe?" he asked, still unsure of what he was supposed to call her.

Sonny just smiled warmly, never removing her eyes from Chad. "Sonny" she spoke, not a hesitance in her voice. "Please, just call me Sonny."

"Sonny then" the paramedic said, looking up from his work. "Care to elaborate on what happened?"

"Well I don't really remember much of it" Sonny spoke, finally looking up. "I know that the cafeteria was rather noisy, Chad had just walked in and was already complaining of a headache. He looked a bit pale, but then he had always been kind of pale anyway" she thought for a moment. "I tried to politely tell people to quieten down but that didn't seem to work so instead, I ended up screaming for them to shut up. I remember that every had stopped and was looking behind me. I turned around around quick enough just to catch a look at Chad, he then just... past out."

The paramedic nodded, taking the information in. "Right well it looks like he has a slight bump on his head" he showed Sonny, moving Chad's hair parting so that she could see the slight bump that was beginning to form. "Also... he may have a slight concussion, but we can't be sure of that until we reach the hospital."

"Is he going to be okay?" Sonny asked, slightly confused. Never in her life had she been in an ambulance before, and never in her life had she seen one of her friends in hospital.

"He should be alright" the paramedic nodded. "Although you won't find out any more information until he get's into the hospital" he told her.

Sonny nodded, not saying another word. She simply sat their and watch chad's chest rising and falling, a sure sign that he was going to be okay.

The rest of the journey was quiet for the most of it, now and again Sonny would hear a few of the paramedics mumbling things to each other, making sure that Chad was okay. It wasn't long before the ambulance had parked at the front of the hospital. The doors opened only second later and the paramedics got into action, rolling Chad's stretcher out onto the concrete and headed towards the front door of the hospital. Sonny was ushered out of the ambulance, and then the doors closed. Sonny ran as fast as she could, trying to catch up to the people who had Chad. Entering the hospital, she looked around quickly and noticed them going through a set of double doors. Just as she was about to run through them, she was stopped by a nurse who gave her a sympathetic look and shook her head softly.

"I'm sorry ma'am" the nurse said softly, moving sonny away from the doors that stood before them. "You can't go back there."

Sonny shook her head, trying to get free but the nurse stopped her once again. "But my friend-" she protested, wanting to get through.

"Ma'am, if you could just over there" the nurse said, pointing to a row of chairs beside a large window. "I'm sure a doctor will be out shortly to speak to you." Nothing else was said, the nurse left, leaving Sonny by herself.

Sonny sighed, letting out a huff before making her over to the chairs and sitting down on the one nearest the doors. She couldn't help but frown, noticing that none of Chad's family or friends had turned up to see if he was alright.

* * *

It was about an hour later that a doctor came to talk to Sonny. Sonny put on a weak smile as she stood, stretching rather awkwardly. She had been sitting on the chair for so long and her legs were beginning to go a bit numb. It was nothing that she couldn't handle but it was just an uncomfortable feeling. You would be feeling the same if you had been sitting in the same uncomfortable position on a cold, hard chair for an hour.

"I'm guessing that you're hear for Chad?" the doctor asked, gesturing to Sonny, seeing as the other people in the waiting room were being attended to.

"Yes" Sonny nodded quickly before shaking his hand. "So... how's Chad doing?" she eagerly wanted to know if he was alright, seeing as he seemed fine before.

"Well" the doctor began. "Miss..." he stopped, waiting on confirmation of her name.

"Monroe" Sonny confirmed although she shook her head afterwords. "Please, call me Sonny".

"Well Sonny, my name is Dr. Roberts" he paused before motioning for Sonny to fall him down the endless corridors of the hospital. "About Chad..." he started to say. "For now, he is doing fine. He's on an IV drip so that we can keep him hydrated but that should be coming out soon. I want to keep him here over night, just to see how he is doing but I don't see any reason why he can't be released from here tomorrow".

Sonny nodded. "So he's alright then?" she asked, just making sure.

Doctor Roberts let out a light hearted chuckle before nodding. "Yes, he should be fine" he stopped beside the door to which Sonny assumed was Chad's room. "Now I'm not sure... are you aware of why is actually here, do you know what caused this to happen?"

Sonny shook her head, confused slightly. "No... he was complaining of a headache but that was pretty much it" she said, rubbing her arms lightly.

Doctor Roberts nodded. "One of the signs" he spoke, looking down at his clipboard.

"The... signs?" Sonny asked him, wrinkling her eyebrows together.

"Yes" Doctor Roberts said, giving her a look. "I'm not sure if you are aware of this... but I looked at his records and found out that Chad a medical condition" he said, looking at Sonny before continuing. "His brain doesn't like sounds, most of the time it makes them out to be louder than they actually are. The symptoms that Chad may show are things like... Headaches, dizziness, he may start to feel clammy, sweating... Things like that. This condition is vary serious, rare, but very serious if not treated correctly" he said.

"If not treated correctly? You mean there isn't a cure?" Sonny asked, confused.

Doctor Roberts shook his head. "No miss Monroe, there isn't. It isn't a disease... It's a medical condition, meaning that Chad doesn't get treatment or anything for it, he just has to be careful of it. I have had several patents in the same condition as him and many of them fell into a coma as there brain just couldn't cope with it".

"But that's not going to happen to Chad, is it?"

"Sonny, I can assure you that Chad is in good hands... at the moment it looks like Chad is making a good recovery and should be out of here by tomorrow" Dr Roberts assured her. "You may go and see him if you wish".

Sonny nodded, before walking towards the door, opening it just slightly. She gave Doctor Roberts one last smile before walking in, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**I am so glad that the first chapter got some positive reviews, thank you for them all. I didn't get as many as I had hoped to but I am still happy.**

**Fan Of Show: Thank You, that means a lot!**

**azyashrider: Thank you, just knowing that you took the time to read it makes me happy. I am glad you liked the fact that I am re-writing the whole story from scratch. Here is the next chapter, just as you asked. It took longer to write than I expected but like I have said before, the longer you wait, the longer and better the chapter you get.**

**BeneathYourBeautiful: Thank you very much. Here is the next chapter seeing as you couldn't wait for another update. I tried to get it done as soon as possible. You're a new reader? That's great!**

**swac twilight14: You finally reviewed! I was starting to get worried, you always leave me reviews and I that that you had left me! Never do that to me again! haha. Anyway, thank you, that means a lot to me. You would buy my book? AND stalk me for an autograph? Ahh I feel so special! It's always been a dream of mine to be a writer, either that or I want to be a musician but that's never gonna happen so... writer it is! Hope you enjoyed this chapter...**

**Did any of you listen to the song I suggested? It doesn't matter if you didn't...**

**If you have any ideas for upcoming chapters then please let me know, I will take in any ideas and try and make a chapter out of them. I know I said I was sticking to the original plot, which I am, but I also want to add in some other ideas. Not all of the chapters will be the same, I just thought that you should know that.**

**Long Authors note isn't it? Ugh, writing authors notes is addicting. I wish writing fanfiction was addicting, then I would be able to do it all the time. I am sorry for the long over due wait, I have just gone back to school after two weeks off and I have been trying to get other things done, including getting homework project finished that should have been in last week. Finally finished it though.**

**This medical was totally made up! Any symptoms that go with it, that match with anything else, are totally coincidental.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance or anything associated with it.**

**I don't really use my twitter for updates anymore... It's more of a fan account. But, If you want to read some wacky tweets about the Jonas Brother then you can follow me on twitter at CreativeJonatic**

**Chloe xoxo**


	3. Chapter Three: The Lead Up

** _ Worn_**

Summary:

There is only so much that I can take, the pain that I go through every day is just getting too much.. Ever since I was diagnosed, everyday has just been getting harder and harder to the point where I can no longer cope on my own.

Having a disease, an un-treatable medical condition, isn't easy. People always wonder what's wrong, although I can't tell them them the truth exactly. Well, at least not the whole truth. They know that something isn't right, and that I will never be the same again, they just... don't know what it is that's actually wrong with me.

What's stopping me from getting far in my life, stopping me from what I'm best at. Stopping me from what I want to do...

My name is Chad, and this is my story.

The untold version.

* * *

The sight that Sonny when she walked into the room wasn't what she had anticipated. She had thought for Chad to look a bit poorly, considering he passed out and all but to her, he looked completely fine. A little tired perhaps, but apart from that, you wouldn't think that anything was wrong with him. Sonny closed the door behind her, Chad lifting his head from it's previous position on the white cushion placed on the hospital bed. He smiled, straitening himself up, groaning a little as he did so.

"How're you doing?" Chad smiled at Sonny's concern. They were never really close friends, but she was always worried and caring when something was wrong.

"I'm alright, given the circumstances." Sonny nodded, taking a seat beside the bed placed in the middle of the room. "Did the doctor fill you in?"

Sonny brought her hand up, moving a strand of hair out of her face. "Yeah, um...He did." She gave him a confused look, making herself comfortable. "Why...Why didn't you tell me...Or anyone for that matter?"

Sighing, Chad let his eyes close for a second. "I didn't want all the attention...If everyone knew that I had some incurable medical condition, they'd treat me different." He whispered softly. "It's not even that mad...If I stay away from the noises, if I somehow stop my brain from sending out those messages of hate towards it...Then maybe it wouldn't be so bad."

Sonny nodded, knowing where he was coming from. It was the condition itself that he didn't like; it was the way his mind portrayed it. If he somehow managed to get away from the noises, before his brain could react to them, things would play out differently. She tapped her fingers on the arm of the chair lightly, making a somewhat beat. Glancing around the room, she sighed, her gaze returning to Chad once more.

"Do you know when you are going to be released? Has the doctor spoken to you about that?" He shook his head, momentarily running a hand through his short blonde hair, it having been cut a few days prior.

"I don't know anything." He spoke, laying back on the bed again. "I don't even know why I'm here."

"But I thought-"

Chad shook his head. "Let me rephrase that...I know what caused me to be here, but I don't know what actually happened...If that makes any sense at all." He made a confused look, reconsidering his words.

"You passed out." Sonny explained. She didn't elaborate any more, as she knew that Chad would be able to figure out the rest for himself. She checked her phone and sighed. "I should be going; Marshal wants us all there to rehearse some new sketches."

Chad nodded, letting her go. Sonny planted a simple kiss on his cheek before exiting the room, phone in hand.

* * *

**Shortest update ever! But, there will be drama in the next chapter. For those of you who are reading this for a second time, Chad's dad will be in the next time. For the new readers, well you'll just have to wait and find out why that's such a problem.**

**I am really sorry for the late update! I have been so busy lately. I had a History essay to do, and English essay, then I had a Geography homework project, I have recently been given a french project to do, and I had to write a story for a writing competition that my English teacher suggest I take part in. Also, on top of that, I recently got my new classes for school. **

**I have one more week in school and then I am off for the summer for a whole seven weeks. Hopefully I will get some more writing done in that time. **


End file.
